YuKai UTAU Productions Wiki
WELCOME! This is a Wiki for you to learn more more about the YuKai UTAU Cast. Here you will be able to find links to all finished songs, voicebank downloads, MMD downloads, updates and character information! So in short. Everything you need can be found here! Enjoy yourself. Visit us personally by following the links below! The easiest way to contact us is by sending us a note through DeviantART *''KaiSuki:'' DeviantART YouTube *''nekodoru:'' DeviantART YouTube Content *UTAU Profiles *YouTube Links *NicoNicoDouga Links *Voicebank Downloads *MMD Downloads *Song Downloads *Fan Works *Kai's Tour *under construction* *YuKaiLoid Twitter 'News' Last Update Aril 13th. *''April 10th 2012'', New YuKaiLoids 03.2 KUBIKO SHUNE DEMO Release. 'Tsukema Tsukeru *''April 10th 2012, New Youe Egao song uploaded. Boys don't cry *''April 3rd 2012'', New Kai Kim song uploaded. Leave in Summer, Yet you're in my Fluffoughts ARPK With Ayane Wakana *''April 1st 2012'', New Youe Egao song uploaded. Bad Temper of the Loquat that Sprouted on my Brow '''MARCH *''March 26th 2012'', New Kai Kim song uploaded. Happy Synthesizer Altered ver. With Shinta Amaine *''March 23th 2012'', New Kai Kim song uploaded. Rolling Girl RAP Tightson ラップver. *''March 21th 2012'', New KUBI SHUNE song uploaded. Song of Robot's Ear *''March 17th 2012'', Yuett Egao MMD LAT MODEL debut. With Kai Kim. VOLARE MMD Ver. *''March 13th 2012'', New Kai Kim song uploaded. Cendrillon With KAITO *''March 11th 2012'', Kai Kim 1st Year Anniversary song uploaded. Byakkoya no Musume Thank you Video *''March 3rd 2012'', New Kai Kim song uploaded. Double Lariat MMD Ver. FEBRUARY *''February 28th 2012'', Kai Kim MMD LAT MODEL debut. Bad Apple!! MMD Ver. *''February 25th 2012'', New KUBI SHUNE song uploaded. If you're not here *''February 22th 2012'', New Kai Kim song uploaded. Bad Apple!! Normal Ver. *''February 22th 2012'', New MEGAne song uploaded. Paranoid Doll *''February 4th 2012'', New Youe Egao song uploaded. Let it Out *''February 3rd 2012'', New Kai Kim song uploaded. Virgin Suicides *''February 2nd 2012'', New Yuett Egao song uploaded. Kagerou Days *''February 2nd 2012'', KaiKai Kim 1st Year Anniversary song uploaded. Light Lag JANUARY *''January 21th 2012'', New Yuett Egao song uploaded. Melancholic *''January 12th 2012'', New Youe Egao song uploaded. Joking Speaker *''January 10th 2012'', New Kai Kim song uploaded. See You *''January 4th 2012'', New KaiKai Kim song uploaded. Mirai Nikki OP - Kuusou Mesorogiwi *''January 3rd 2012'', New MEGAne song uploaded. Ur-Style *''January 1st 2012'', New Kai Kim song uploaded. Pane Dhiria ='YEAR 2011'= DECEMBER *''December 28th 2011'', New Kai Kim song uploaded. Romeo & Cinderella with PV *''December 24th 2011'', Iak & Ouy YuKai 1st Year Anniversary song uploaded. PandaHero *''December 21th 2011'', BONUS VIDEO. DaiOuji 3rd Year Anniversary song uploaded. HONEY *''December 15th 2011'', New KUBI SHUNE song uploaded. Demon Boyfriend *''December'' 9th 2011, New YuKaiLoid Chorus uploaded. K.K.Bossa *''December 8th 2011'', New KaiKai Kim & Kai Kim Duet uploaded. iNSaNiTY *''December 8th 2011'', New Yuett Egao song uploaded. 1925 *''December'' 7th 2011, First KUBI SHUNE SOLO song uploaded. Sakurane *''December'' 7th 2011, First MEGAne SOLO song uploaded. Sakura Zensen Ijou Nashi *''December'' 6th 2011, ''New Kai Kim song uploaded. From Y to Y '''NOVEMBER' *''November 2nd 2011'', BONUS VIDEO. New DaiOuji song uploaded. Coward Mont Blanc *''November 28th 2011'', First MEGAne & KUBI SHUNE Duet uploaded. '番凩 *''November 13th 2011, ''New Kai Kim song uploaded. Heartbeat Clock Tower REMAKE *''November 4th 2011, BONUS VIDEO. nekodoru's UTAU Impersonation meme *''November 2nd 2011'', BONUS VIDEO. KaiSuki's UTAU Impersonation meme '''OCOTOBER *''October 13th 2011'', New Kai Kim song uploaded. Division→Destruction of Kai Kim *''October 9th 2011'', First Kai Kim & Yuett Egao Duet uploaded. Mr & Mrs Pumpkin *''October 21th 2011'', New Yuett Egao song uploaded. ずれていく *''October 18th 2011'', New Kai Kim KOREAN DEMO Release. KOREAN DEMO *''October 13th 2011'', New Kai Kim song uploaded. SKY HIGH *''October 9th 2011'', First Yuett Egao & Youe Egao Duet uploaded. parallelines *''October 9th 2011'', New KaiKai Kim song uploaded. KAIKAI High☆Mind *''October 5th 2011'', New Kai Kim song uploaded. Kai no Bousou *''October 4th 2011'', New Ouy & Iak song uploaded. Orphan Keeper Song SEPTEMBER *''September 28th 2011'', New Kai Kim song uploaded. Hello Hawayu *''September 28th 2011'', New Youe Egao song uploaded. Kombini *''September 25th 2011'', New Kai Kim song uploaded. magnet Freedom *''September 23th 2011'', New Kai Kim song uploaded. Alice *''September 23th 2011'', New Yuett Egao song uploaded. Mousou Sketch *''September 22th 2011'', New Kai Kim song uploaded. Juvenile *''September 19th 2011'', New Kai Kim song uploaded. Mirishira Romeo & Cinderella *''September 18th 2011'', New YuKaiLoids 03 DEMO Release. 'DEMO *''September 17th 2011, New KaiKai Kim song uploaded. PONPONPON *''September 14th 2011'', New KaiKai Kim song uploaded. Ur-Style *''September 12th 2011'', New Kai Kim song uploaded. 1925 *''September 12th 2011'', New Youe Egao & KaiKai Kim song uploaded. 13km *''September 5th 2011'', New Kai Kim song uploaded. Remote Control *''September 5th 2011'', New Kai Kim song uploaded. Like Dislike with KAITO *''September 4th 2011'', New Kai Kim song uploaded. Two faced lovers *''September 3rd 2011'', New KaiKai Kim song uploaded. 13km with KAITO *''September 3rd 2011'', New Kai Kim song uploaded. Cantarellasimple *''September 2nd 2011'', New Kai Kim song uploaded. Cantarella with PV '''AUGUST *''August 30th 2011'', New Kai Kim song uploaded. Renai Circulation *''August 28th 2011'', New Kai Kim song uploaded. Matryoshka with ROOK *''August 28th 2011'', New Yuett Egao & KaiKai Kim song uploaded. Reverse Rainbow *''August 26th 2011'', New Yuett Egao song uploaded. I=Fantasy *''August 26th 2011'', Utawa Gakuen song + PV uploaded. Smiling *''August 24th 2011'', New Kai Kim song uploaded. Fortune Diver *''August 22th 2011'', New Yuett Egao song uploaded. Nyanyanyanya! *''August 21th 2011'', New Kai Kim song uploaded. Psychotic love song *''August 20th 2011'', Yuett Egao & Youe Egao oto-filed. *''August 20th 2011'', New Kai Kim song uploaded. I=Fantasy *''August 20th 2011'', New Kai Kim song uploaded. Romeo & Cinderella *''August 19th 2011'', New Kai Kim song uploaded. Ah, It's a wonderful catlife *''August 19th 2011'', Kai Kim & KaiKai Kim oto-filed. *''August 15th 2011'', New Youe Egao song uploaded. Bringing the rain *''August 14th 2011'', New Kai Kim song uploaded. Bringing the rain *''August 8th 2011'', New Yuett Egao song uploaded. Melt JULY *''July 18rd 2011'', New KaiKai Kim song uploaded. Palette *''July 3th 2011'', First KaiKai Kim & Kai Kim Duet uploaded. Yami no Dance Site JUNE *''June 22th 2011'', New Kai Kim song uploaded. Limiter *''June 21th 2011'', New Kai Kim song uploaded. Let it out *''June 19th 2011'', New Yuett Egao song uploaded. For Fruits Basket *''June 10th 2011'', New YuKai FullCast song uploaded. Ten-Faced 十面相 MAY *''May 3rd 2011'', New KaiKai Kim song uploaded. Two Breaths Walking APRIL *''April 20th 2011'', New KaiKai Kim song uploaded. Can't I Even Dream? *''April 19th 2011'', First KaiKai Kim & Youe Egao Duet uploaded. Phantom of the Opera *''April'' 1st 2011, ''New Kai Kim song uploaded.Heartbeat Clock Tower *''April 1st 2011, ''Youe Egao makes his first Youtube apperance.Song of Robot's Ear 'Older News''' Category:Browse